First Man
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Misa takes Light to meet someone special. Inspired by the Camilla Cabello song of the same name.


Night was being swept away by the light of Dawn. The traffic hadn't begun to stir yet, leaving a calm quiet in it's wake. It was five in the morning, and people all over the city were starting their day in bed at home. Alarms were being smacked off, showers were starting, and coffee was being poured. Very few people were walking along the sidewalks, but one couple was.

They did not speak with one another in those wee morning hours. Their fingers were intertwined, more by her than him. Though he was an early riser, he did not know exactly why they were up so early on a rare day off for him. She hadn't told him what they were doing, but she had insisted that this be their date for the week. It meant more time for himself later on, so he had agreed.

Misa Amane walked hand in hand with her new fiancé Light Yagami, uncharacteristically quiet. Usually she was chatty, voluble, and incessantly cheery. Not today. Light, though he was busy with everything else in his life, did take note of this change. A small bit of worry bubbled up in him at what might have caused such a change in her, but he quashed it. He should be grateful for the quiet.

Misa carried some flowers in one hand, purchased the night before from a flower shop and kept in a vase for the night, before being wrapped up so that they would travel. He hadn't asked what those were for either, thinking that perhaps they were for some photoshoot she might be going to do. Oh God. Couple pictures. He cringed internally at the thought. Though she enjoyed posing for a camera, he never really knew how not to be himself in front of one.

A wrought iron fence began after several buildings passed them by. He was surprised when they turned the corner rather than continue straight on as they had been doing for a few blocks. Then, he realized where they were. Aoyama Cemetery. Misa led him to the gate, just barely opened, and went through. He followed, more out of confusion than anything else. What were they doing here?

Misa knew this pathway as well as the beat of her heart, but remembered it was Light's first time walking it. She went slower than usual, to let him navigate the headstones more easily. When they arrived at their destination, he understood why they'd come. The reason was enough to stop his annoyance.

They stopped in front of two grave stones, side by side.

_Sara Amane_

_June 12, 1965 - January 14, 2005_

_Beloved Mother_

_Akio Amane_

_November 8, 1963 - January 14, 2005_

_Beloved Father_

Misa knelt down and brushed the dust from both headstones, giving each a kiss, before she laid the flowers down on her father's grave. She looked to Light, who stared at her in surprise.

"We're engaged now, Light. I thought it was important that you met my parents."

He didn't have a response for that, still processing the sight. Misa, meanwhile, began to speak.

"Hi Mom. Hi Daddy. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've come to see you, but I've been really busy. But I have news for you. Your Misa-Misa is engaged!" She said, smiling. She looked at her Mother's headstone. "Sorry, Mom, but I really need to talk to Daddy more this visit." She said. "I hope you understand."

As if hearing a silent reply, she turned to her father's headstone.

"That's right, Daddy. Your Misa-Misa is engaged. I know you would be so happy for me if you were here. He's so wonderful. His family is just like you and Mom. But I think you would really like him. I swear on my heart that he's a good man, worthy of your Misa-Misa. He was the man who avenged you. He loves me, and he'd never hurt me. He's going to become the God of the new world, and I'm going to be his goddess. You always told me that I should marry a good man who would take care of me, and he's that man. You held me so tight and now somebody else can. You loved me enough, and because of that I can let him love me. He makes me so happy. But even though I'll be getting married, I'll always be your little girl. You'll always be the first man who really loved me." She said solemnly.

She kissed the headstone again, and sniffed a little, wiping at her eyes. Then, she turned to Light. "Do you want to talk to them?"

He blinked. He hadn't expected her to ask. He wracked his brain, trying to make a reply that made sense. Suddenly, the words came to him. He knelt down beside her. He knew what she wanted, and he knew what he could give.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Amane. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your daughter has changed my life, and I do not deserve her. But I promise you both I will take good care of her." He said. "And I'm sorry for what happened to you both. If the world had been a little less rotten, then maybe you both would still be here to see this."

Misa leaned against him, wiping her eyes and sniffling, as she was against his shoulder. She looked up at him just as he looked at her, and he could tell how much that had meant to her.

"Thank you." Her voice was choked with emotion.

Though he did not do this usually, the circumstances for why they were there weighed on him, and suddenly it felt wrong not to hold her. She leaned against the stronghold of his chest, and he encircled her with his arms and gave her a kiss.

For the first time, he saw how deeply their deaths had affected her. All this time in his knowing her, she hadn't mentioned them beyond their first meeting. But now, he saw how much she still hurt for them. Her pain, it was the reason he had become Kira. He had never wanted anybody to suffer like that again. But she still bore the scars of suffering. And it became apparent to him from the beginning that he helped her deal with it. So maybe her worship of him wasn't so insane after all.

Her vulnerability right now sparked something for him. It opened some doorway in his brain that he would have preferred to leave shut. He thought about his own actions, and the consequences they had had for her. He'd been telling himself he'd been stringing her along to meet his ends, but was that true? Certainly, he had asked her to do things and she did them, but they had had consequences for her too, and some of them had been painful. Hurting her… it suddenly felt wrong. Abhorrent.

He wondered why that could be, before he remembered what he'd said all those years ago. How getting emotionally involved with someone would make him slip up and get caught, but the opposite had proved to be true with her. She'd been helping him evade detection for all this time, had allowed herself to be used on his behalf, and had stayed with him through everything. He hadn't wanted to fall in love. Love was for losers, for suckers, for those who liked to lose. And yet, he was beginning to think he had.

All these years she'd had time to grow on him, get under his skin. There had been little signs of it, that he was falling in love with her, that he hadn't strung together. The fact that he would glance over at her every so often if she was away from him in the same room, the fact that the scent of her perfume had become comforting to him, the fact that it felt odd if he came home to their apartment and it was empty. But he hadn't wanted to believe that he was slipping that way. The demand for his feelings to be acknowledged and yet still hidden tussled it out until at last they found a compromise and allowed him to say the real emotions when it looked as though he was using it to reward her.

But all this time, something more real had been happening to him. He had fallen in love with her. His foolish pride wouldn't let him admit it. But now, in this solemn place, he knew it was time to let go of his stubborn pride and admit it to himself. He loved her, and always would. He gave her a kiss on the forehead in a tender emotional gesture, to help himself accept this new revelation. In doing so, he felt a deep sense of newfound peace.

He stared at Akio Amane's headstone, and could swear he heard a man telling him to take care of his little girl. In response, he nodded in acknowledgement. He would do it.


End file.
